The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, images, audio, video, and web pages for many different topics are accessible through the Internet. The accessible content provides an opportunity to present third-party content to users. The third-party content can provided with a resource accessed by a user, such as a web page, image, or video, and/or the third-party content can be displayed in response to a triggering event, such as presenting third-party content in a content slot within the resource and/or in a content slot of a pop-up window or other overlay.